Back Again
by KyoTheGreatCat
Summary: Silver remembers Black while Black forgot Silver. How heart breaking. So, what's Silva gonna do when he helps Black get his old memories back? Forgot the shipping name for BlackxSilver. Boohoo. Rated T for cursing and whatever ends up happening in ch. 2.


**A/N: **OHMIGOSH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVY~~! X3 I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR DAY! AND THIS STORY! Sorry, had to it split into two chapters. But don't worry, I'll put it up soon, I promise. But whatcha think? PRETTY LONG RIGHT? Your always asking for longer stories/chapters, so, here you go~ Anyway, I felt really stupid writing the beginning and some parts in the middle. I overused Caps Lock, I know. BUT IT'S MY FAVORITE KEY ON THE KEYBOARD IT'S SO MUCH FUN. Some random things that I'll say at the end bothered me but whatever. As long as my wittle Silvy Wilvy likes it, then I'll like it. So enjoy~! Oh yeah, the last couple parts may be a bit half-assed but it's four AM- my minds pretty foggy and tired.

**Disclaimer: **Do I SEEM like the kinda person to own something as splendiforous as Pokémon? Exactly, I do. JUST KIDDING. Your lives would probably be a living hell if I did own it, for reasons I won't say. Actually, I bet only silver's and Black's would.. I hope you all like this story, however few readers there are.

**Summary: **Just read the damn story and find out yourself.

Back Again

"Wait…what's the name of this region we're going to called?" asked a curious Black. "And why are we going?"

White irritably answers him for about the sixth time since they got on the plane, "Black, how many times are you gonna make me answer that question? I've said it plenty of times already! I'll only tell you once more so you better remember this time!" She yells with an accusing finger pointing at Black.

"O-okay, I'll definitely remember this time s-so don't worry White!" Black says, frightened about the wrath of his sister.

"I sure hope so…" she sighs, "We're heading to the Johto region. Professor Oak, I believe was his name, needs us to help him with some vital cause. Apparently, he needs us and our power to help him."

"Hmm…Johto…Johto…why does that name sound so familiar…?"

"No way! You don't remember Johto either? Damn, your memory is poor."

"Shut up! It's not like we've been there before! So why are you talking about it like we have?"

White sighs with stress once more, "Black…I can't believe you…"

"What? What is it?"

"When we were six, mom brought us to the region so she could visit her dying sister, remember? Aunt Hilda? Ring any bells? ANY GEARS MOVING YET?"

"…Ah…"

"Oh, so you did remember! And here I was thinking you were-"

"No. I don't have any memories of this place or that time when Aunt Hilda was dying. You have freakishly good memory though, White."

White tightens her hands into fists and a split second later, grabs the magazine she was reading, rolls it up, and whacks Black on the head several times.

"Ow! White, what the hell?"

"Maybe if I keep hitting that dense head of yours it might start working soon!" she yells back.

"I thought getting hit on head makes you stupid for life?"

"It does. But I don't think _your _head can get any more senseless! It's absolutely _empty!"_

"White, that was like, _10 years ago._ How does _anyone_ remember stuff from that long ago?"

"…Umm…excuse me for interrupting…but is everything alright here?"

Their argument was interrupted by one of the attendants working on the plane. Behind her concerned look were other stares of troubled and disturbed passengers on the plane.

"O-oh! Uh, yes of course! You see, me and my brother were just playing around and I guess our fun just got a little carried away~! Ahahaha~!"

After apologizing to the flight attendant and passengers several times for their disturbance, White sat back down in their booth across from Black.

"Now look what you've done you brainless little…"

"Anyway~! Moving on to other matters~!" Black says merrily, looking to change the subject.

She sighs yet again, "What is it now Black?"

"Well, if we were called for urgent matters in Johto…"

"Huh?"

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?"

Black points to a booth directly across from theirs, containing three familiar faces.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Black!" a blonde haired girl wearing a stainless white skirt, along with a white top, covered with an orange vest, and a green bonnet with a single centered, white strip circling all around it resting on her head, ecstatically waved at Black.

"H-hi Bell!" he waves back awkwardly. _"Bell, you don't have to do that…were only a few feet away…"_

"What's wrong Black? Did you not want us to tag along with you?" says an abnormally tall teenager only a year older than Black. He had long, green hair cascading over his shoulders like a waterfall… well he should. But N's under disguise as of now. His hair is tucked away.

Black facepalms. "N, what the HELL. You look like your part of the freaking Dark Trinity all covered up like that! YOU'RE ON A PLANE WITH PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. LOOKER ISN'T HERE SO TAKE OFF THAT RIDICULOUS DISGUISE."

"You can never be too careful, Black. Spies are everywhere." He says, his voiced muffled by the cloth covering his mouth and nose. "Don't worry, I'll change when we get to…eh…Johto was it?"

"See Black? At least N can remember the name of the region!"

"White will you just stop with that already? I'm getting tired of it!"

"Are _you _ordering _me _around Black?"

"Ahaaa! White's being scary again!" whined Bell.

"White, will you calm down? You're terrifying when you're like this." N said, trying to keep calm. More yelling and arguing continued between N and White as Bell continued to cry.

Black freezes with horror at the sight of his infuriated sister, just about ready to shriek for help from Cheren.

"_Oh yeah…Cheren…I forgot about him…I wonder what-"_

"Will you all just SHUT UP?"

All the yelling and crying coming from Bell, N, and White came to a dead silence at the sound of Cheren's irritated and enraged voice that hit them like a hammer.

"Dammit! I swear it's always arguments, jokes, violence, crying, anything- everything! –it's always conflict between you four! All this pointless, random nonsense that makes me wish I wasn't here right now! WHY CAN'T YOU DAMN BARBARIANS JUST SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET SO I CAN READ IN PEACE?"

At this time, all the passengers on the plane were staring with troubled and upset looks on their faces. Some children were giggling quietly with amused grins at Cheren's outburst. When he heard them laughing, Cheren shot a terrifying glare at them that made them shut up and run crying back to their mother.

Nobody said anything after that. White sat back down and started flipping through her magazine again, Black sat down in front of her and solemnly stared out the window, Bell took her seat next to the window in front of Cheren and quietly fiddled with her favorite hat, and N seated himself next to Cheren, taking out a napkin and pencil and started solving a complicated math problem.

Cheren sighed, pushed his glasses back up, and continue reading the book he wasn't able to concentrate on due to all their bickering. Cheren made sure it stayed this way until their plane finally landed in Johto.

**. . .**

"We're finally here…I thought that troublesome flight would never end." Cheren grumbled as they got off the plane. "So where to now?" he says looking at Black.

"What? Don't look at me Cheren! I don't know anything about this place! Ask White!" he declares, pointing at her with a finger.

White gives out an awkward, unsteady laugh. "Ahahaha…well before we go anywhere we should…uh…get a map of the region! Yeah! Let's get a map first!" she declares, merrily walking away with the rest of the group following.

"Pfft, you don't know jack about where to go, do you White?"

"…No." she mumbles depressingly.

"Then does that mean…"

"Yes it does, Bell. We're lost in a foreign region." Cheren finishes.

"Ha! And you supposedly, 'know your way around this region?' What a joke!" Black teases, completely forgetting about the horror of his sister's rage.

"Black…you're really pushin' your life today…" White mutters, demonic aura rising from her soul.

"Ahaaa! Cheren stop White! She's being all demon-ish again!" Bell cries.

"White calm down. You don't have to get all pissed at him every time he says something. Learn to control your anger of him. I've done it."

"Pfft, THAT'S controlling your anger?" N scoffs, pointing back at plane.

"Cheren that's so mean. Are you really my friend?" Black grumbles.

"You have doubts? Even friends get annoyed with each other sometimes when they're so close. Although in this case, you're too carefree to get annoyed at anything other than White's smart comebacks."

"Thanks for the compliment Cheren~! You're such a good friend~!" White sings.

"Too good of one at times…" He replies, sighing in the process.

Black only looks at them with irritated stares, not looking where he's going. As Black faces forward he collides with someone and falls back onto N.

"Ow…what? Who did I just…?"

When Black looks up to see who he bumped into he stares into amber eyes.

"Who…?" Black starts but is interrupted by N.

"Black will you get up? Your heavier than you look you know…"

"Oh! S-sorry N!" he says as he scrambles to his feet.

"Haha! Look Silver! Foreigners!" shouts the amber eyed boy, pointing at Black and N.

"Stop that Gold. Pointing and shouting 'foreigners' is very rude. What if these are these are the people we have to escort?" says a silver eyed, redhead teenager going by the name of Silver, apparently.

"Aw, come on Silver! You don't really think _these _are the trainers from Unova do you? They don't look strong at all!" Gold says as he walks over to Black.

"Especially this kid! I mean, look at him! He looks too scrawny and weak to be some Unova champion."

"Gold-"

"He's probably nothing compared to Red-sempai!" he continues. "And look at this guy! He looks like a freakin' over-sized giant dressed up like some ninja!" he yells as he points up at N. "and they're probably gay for each other too-"

"GOLD WILL YOU SHUT UP LISTEN FOR ONE SECOND?" Silver yells at the ranting Gold.

"What? What is it?"

"Look."

Silver shows Gold a picture of Black and White that looks exactly like the ones standing in front of them.

"…You mean to say…"

"Yes, these are the trainers from Unova."

"…Oh crap…"

"'Oh crap' is right Gold." Black says, evil grins appearing on both his and N's faces as they grabbed Zekrom and Reshiram's pokéballs.

**. . .**

"I said I'm sorry already! Put me down now, you've done enough!"

"Just a 'sorry' doesn't make up for all those insults you threw at them know." Cheren says. "But N, Black, I also agree. You've done enough torture to him. Besides…" he continues as he looks around. "You have to remember we're in a public airport. You're causing disturbance for the civilians here."

"Fine…Reshiram let him go." N orders as Reshiram drops Gold out from its teeth.

"Arceus…Silver why didn't you stop them sooner? I thought you were supposed to be my friend?"

Silver wasn't listening to Gold, however. His eyes and thoughts were solely fixed on Black as he intently stared at him and the picture.

"…Silver…what are you doing?"

By this time, Black noticed him staring at him and looks over after returning Zekrom.

"Oi…Silver? Hey what's wrong?"

As Silver snaps out of his thoughts, he looks away from Black and only says "It's nothing. Nothing's wrong. Gold, are you done playing with their pokémon yet? Shouldn't we start escorting them to the professors?"

"PLAYING? Silver they were MAULING me! I was getting shocked, burned, and chewed on by their freaking dragons for Arceus' sake!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't go around throwing insults at people you don't know after pointing and shouting 'foreigners!' Damn, you're so immature… "

By now, Gold was infuriated by Silver. He wished so much that he had something good to say back at him, but he knew that even if he did, Silver would just throw something even better back at him.

"…Well, I believe we should take them to the lab now right~?" Gold forces the sentence out merrily.

"Yes. It's about time we did…" replies Silver, taking one last inspection at Black before turning around and calling, "Follow us everyone. We'll be your escorts to the professors'."

"…You say that like there are multiple professors." Cheren says.

"_Of course YOU would notice…" _Black thinks, rolling his eyes at Cheren.

"_Well why wouldn't I?" _He replies telepathically. It scared Black at how well they knew each other; they could even tell what the other was thinking.

"Yes…in fact I do mean it like there's multiple professors. I thought Professor Oak had already informed you…?" Silver says, looking at Cheren with a face that basically shouted 'What the hell?'

"Professor Oak only told us that he needed the champion of Unova to help with some 'vital cause', but that's all he told us in the letter he sent." White explains to him.

"Oh, really? Huh, I'd never think that just getting someone to help fill in a couple empty spots in their new National Pokédex would really be _that_ crucial. But I'm not a professor so I wouldn't know." Silver shrugs.

"…WHAT?" they all exclaim in unison, shocked that they were dragged halfway across the world for such a simple reason.

"Is that it? That's ALL I'm needed for? There's no battle or war or something I need to fight? No evil team of simpletons I have to disband? Aww…" Black says disappointedly, only earning him a punch on the head from his sister and a sigh from Cheren. "But I commend you for your smart word choices of 'simpletons' and 'disband'. It's quite the rarity to hear you speak knowledge. Although…" he drifts off looking in N's direction.

"Ahem! _Simpletons_? _Excuse _me, Black?"

"Ah- no- I- I mean- sorry N!"

"…Umm, I'm afraid not. It's generally peaceful here in the Johto and Kanto regions. There's not much crime anymore, since Team Rocket was disbanded." Silver tells him.

"C'mon, no fair!" Black continued to pout, getting hit by Cheren this time. "Well who did what?" he asks while rubbing his head.

"Well, there-"

"HOLD IT! Interrupts Gold, "I know too, let me tell them! I've barely told them anything!"

"_As if anyone wants to hear anything from you." _Silver thinks as he rolls his eyes.

"So you see, some years ago there was an evil gang of bad people who went by the name of 'Team Rocket' and they…well…misused pokémon." Gold says with uncertainty.

"MISUED POKéMON?" exclaims N, "THE CRIMINALS!"

"Wh- what's up with you?" Gold says as he staggers back.

"Ahahaha~" White laughs awkwardly as she and Bell hold N down while covering his mouth. "Oh, don't mind him! He's just a bit of a…an over-enthusiastic pokémon lover! Haha, gets like this all the time, it's nothing big."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Bell joins in, "So why don't you continue with this 'Team Rocket' story, hm?"

"…Sure… So, a certain awesome trainer came along and didn't like the ideals of Team Rocket about stealing and selling rare pokémon and trying to take over the world using them. And so, she kicked all their asses and the gang disbanded at the loss of their leader, Giovanni. The end." Gold finishes proudly smiling.

"Oooh, really? Who was it?" questions Bell, struggling to keep N calm and silent after hearing about what Team Rocket did with the pokémon.

"I'll tell you who! An incredibly cool, unbeatable, badass and sexy girl named Kotone!"

Gold immediately receives a slap upside the head by Silver as he finishes. "That's not who, and you know it isn't, you moron. Kotone wasn't even a trainer yet when they were first defeated. None of us were. Besides, that's not even the entire history." Silver tells him, "Your terrible at telling stories, you know that?"

"Pssh, fine, whatever. So you give them the entire lecture instead of making it easy. See if I care…" Gold pouts as he crosses his arms and mutters, "Need to kill time anyway…"

Silver sighs and says, just as they exit the Cherrygrove Airport and begin to walk along the long route leading to New Bark Town, "Anyway, just discard everything he just said. Most of it was lies, anyway. What he said about the pokémon was the only truth." N makes more squirms and muffled sound from under White and Bell's hands after having his moment of relief from thinking that Gold was lying about the pokémon. "What _really _happened was that a strong and respectable trainer named Red disbanded Team Rocket after their leader Giovanni was defeated in battle and disappeared six years ago. Then, three years later, Team Rocket members came back together and attempted many different schemes to control pokémon and aimed to have their boss return. _This _is where Kotone came in. She helped to stop Team Rocket from succeeding in their re-attempted plans to take over the world. And _that _is just about the end." He concludes. "A lot different than the lies Golden Boy over there spat out, don't you think?"

Gold was about to yell at Silver, when he caught himself just as his mouth was opening.

He had a much, MUCH better way of pissing him off.

"Hey guys! Wanna know a couple cool facts?" He announce to the Unovians.

"_Great. What's he doing NOW?" _Silver thinks as he rolls his eyes.

"Fact number one: Red, the guy who first beat Team Rocket, is also the Champion! Fact number two: one of Team Rocket's schemes was to emit strange signals from our region's Radio Tower to control pokémon, and to get in the heavily guarded tower, Kotone had to disguise herself as part of Team Rocket!"

Silver did NOT like where this was going.

"But! You know what happened just as she was heading up the tower in her uniform? Silver started to strip- mermownim..." But just as he was starting to say it, Silver jumped to cover his mouth and now had both hands muffling the rest of his sentence, glaring angrily at Gold.

"Say another word and I'll break your neck." He threatens Gold as he whispers in his ear, "Got it?"

With frantic nod 'yes' from Gold, Silver releases him to finish his pointless details, but soon regrets it because the moment he is free, he draws his breath and says as quickly as he could, "And fact number three! Silver's dad is the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni!"

In a split second, Gold hits the floor hard with a swollen cheek. Silver planted a mighty punch on his left cheek just as the words finished escaping his mouth. White, Cheren, Black, and Bell all gasped as Gold collided with the dusty ground in front of them, while N looked at Silver with saddened, but understanding eyes.

Silver pants with a trembling fist as Gold recovers from his slam and wipes off a streak of blood from his lips. "Dude, what the fuck? What was that for?" Gold demands as he yells up at Silver.

"What gives you the right to call that creature my father around me? He is no such thing! And he never will be anything more than the worst kind of scum to me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, man! I'm sorry alright?" Gold apologizes, caressing his now bruised cheek.

"You- what the? Hey put me down! What do you think your doing?" Silver exclaims as he's lifted into the air by N, being held in a tight hug.

"I said put me down you fucking oversized-giant!"

"I understand how your feeling." Was all N told him, "I know what's it's like to have a father like that." N then set him down after he stayed quiet and wide-eyed with surprise at his words.

Gold got up off the floor and glared at Silver, who dropped his head so that his long hair would cover his shameful face in crimson curtains. "Sorry Gold." He said with a quavering voice, as if he was starting to cry. "And sorry you all had to see that. Now come on everyone; New Bark is just up ahead." His head still hung low, Silver continues to walk forward as the group follows silently behind him.

**. . .**

"Kotone!" Gold bellows, "So good to see you again! I've got so many things to tell you. I should probably start with these people's dragons that-"

"Silver!" said teen exclaims as she ignores Gold and his swelled cheek and runs past him and his open arms toward Silver, whom she playfully embraces. "Aww, what's wrong my wittle Silvy wilvy?" she says cutely, "Why do you look so serious? Did something happen on your way to get the trainers from Unova?"

Silver just coldly pushes her away and says, "Get off me, woman. Your freaking trainers are right here, for Arceus' sake."

"Oooh! I wanna see! Let me see 'em!" she ecstatically says as she pushes Silver aside and runs up to White. "So! So! So! Which one of you is the Champion?"

"Uhh…That's him, right there." Says White, pointing to her right at Black.

"Aw, what? THIS is the famous Champion from Unova? I was kinda hoping it'd be either this cool ninja dude or this attractive glasses guy."

"Now, now, Kotone, don't go saying things like that at my Champion. Despite his looks, I'm sure he's quite the tough trainer." Says the voice of an old man walking into the front lab room, followed by three other older men. "Never judge a book by its cover, after all."

"…Why do I get the feeling that I've just been insulted?" Black sulkily mumbles under his breath.

"Might you be…Professor Oak, by any chance?" Cheren asks.

"Why yes, I am! I'm honored that you actually know my name, seeing as how you come from such a faraway region, and all." He says with a laugh.

"…Well you _did _send us a letter with your name in it." He murmurs just low enough so the professors don't hear.

"Who are they?" questions White, pointing to the other professors.

"Ah, excuse me for not introducing; these are my fellow professors Elm, Birch, and Rowan. I'm sure you know why we brought you all here, Silver and Gold should have told you."

"…You could have explained more in you letter, at least." Mutters White.

"So then, Champion of Unova! Why don't you and your friends hand over those Pokédex of yours and come on back with us, hm? We've got lots of matters to discuss."

**. . . **

Black was dead tired. He had spent the entire day presetting each pokémon on his Pokédex and explaining all the details of them to the professors. He's the first done. Unlucky for them, Cheren, Bell, and White all had several more identified pokémon in their Pokédex than he did, so they have to stay longer.

As he stepped out the automatic doors of the lab, Black stared up through the moonlight and at the stars. _"What a pretty night sky. The moon is full too. I never get to see skies like this in Unova. All the city lights or smog block everything out…" _Then he remembers about N. _"Oh yeah, N should've been wandering around the forest looking for pokémon. Guess I'll go look for him."_

**. . . **

Black had been walking on the woodland route for about twenty minutes, now and he hadn't found any sign of N. He was sure he was about halfway to Cherrygrove City now, as he looks on the map of the region he received from Professor Oak.

"_Aw man, c'mon N…where are you…?"_

Then, Black can hear rustling from behind him and leaves and stray trigs being crushes from under someone's feet.

"…N? That you?" he questions, feeling a slight sense of horror at the though of it being some monster or killer.

"No…it's me, Black." Says Silver as he emerges from the darkness, sterling silver eyes gleaming brightly in the moonlight.

"Silver? What are you doing here? Wait…have you been following me?" Black says with surprise.

"No, merely trying to find you in these woods so we can talk alone."

_Alone?_ In the _woods?_ With _Silver? _The same guy who threw Gold to the ground with a single punch? What does he want with him? To murder him? These questions race through Black's mind as he asks, "Well, what do you need to talk about?"

"…I need…well…first, Black, do you remember me? Can you remember meeting me before?" Silver asks. Black was sure he heard a hint of longing in Silver's voice, "Uhm, no, not that I can recall. As far as I know, today was the first day we've ever seen each other. I never even knew I had been to this region before, until White reminded me. Haha, I guess my memory is just as good as a rock's." he says, laughing.

"I see… But I can understand why… Ten years _is _a long time."

"_Ten years? What's he talking about?"_ Now Black was really starting to get confused.

"Just gonna have to help you remember, then. Follow me, Black, this way." Silver calls to him as he begins to depart from the forest trail and into the trees and overgrowth.

Black's body follows him without hesitating, but his mind is racing with questions that have no answers. Should he really be following him? What does he mean by Ten years? What is it he's supposed to remember? Is it something about Silver?

Even though his mind says stop, his legs keep going as they stay close behind Silver while he leads them through the forest.

**. . .**

"This is it."

"Here?"

Silver nods as he stares at the small round clearing in the woods slightly cooler than other parts. The trees and little plants and wildflowers in and surrounding it are all frozen over in thick coats of ice. In the lays a small, mossy, tree trunk turned on its side, smothered in sweeps of ice. As it lies in the grass, it seems to be planted into the ground because of all the frozen overgrowth on it. The fallen tree is hollow, but only big enough from a small child to fit in. It's a perfect little hiding spot to stay in. Well concealed to surrounded by several trees and overgrown grass patches curtaining the entrances.

"Silver, what is this place? What's it supposed to mean?" he asks, his head slightly throbbing at the sight.

"This, Black, is where we met ten years ago. And where you tried to help me escape my ice-cold and bitter pursuers."

And all of a sudden, the memories came flooding to back Black from the very deepest part of his mind.

_**(Second chapter coming soon! 8D Hope you liked it Silvy and other people! So the things that bothered me were: plane flight, everything that happened at the airport, Cheren's comment about Black speaking knowledge, Team Rocket explanation, shortness of professor part, and into the woods with Silvy. Basically everything. Y'okay! Once more for Silvy everyone! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! X3 and now song time! THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY SONG~ IT ISN'T VERY LONG~ HEY! XD and one more thing: always remember that the review button is your friend. Hint, hint.)**_


End file.
